


WWII AU for thenihilistofthevoid

by Luxxalott



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxalott/pseuds/Luxxalott
Summary: Modern Day AU, set in World War 2, American Troop Marco x French Resistance Jean.Prompt:Marco comes in as part of a troop to liberate Normandy from Nazi occupation, they succeed but Marco is shot in the arm, Jean nurses Him back to health and they fall in love a la Florence Nightingale Syndrome.Resizing killed the quality so I have a higher quality version for you as well!!
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	WWII AU for thenihilistofthevoid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtropaBelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaBelladonna/gifts).




End file.
